Road Trip
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: the west coast misfits go on road trips to various places tons of crossovers depending on the chapter
1. the trip begins

Road Trip!

Okay, so here we go again...

Riot: Why does my perfection need to be involved in this?

Me: Because you wouldn't be quiet. Now what do you say it's either this or hang out with Pizzazz?

Riot: Fine, fine. (Grumbles as he pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and reads it) Most of the West Coast Misfits belong to L1701E or Marvel Comics. The character of Trini Kwan belongs to Saban/Disney. Elisa Maza belongs to Disney and the WWE Superstars belong to Titan Sports.

Me: Thank you good bye! (Kicks Riot out the door where Pizzazz is waiting. We hear screaming) On to the story!

Note: This is set after the current story I'm writing. I'm going to screw around with the WWE timeline and there was no roster split

Malibu Base

It was a nice day in Malibu. Well, it was a nice day for the West Coast Misfits anyway. They were all engaged in their usual insanity: Tommy was eating everything edible in sight, X23 was practicing, Ace was on the phone with the Hellion Girls, Kyle was running his mouth, etc.

"Okay kiddies, gather 'round." Quick-Kick ordered. Quick-Kick was a Joe silent weapons specialist. He addressed the West Coast Misfits. "We just got a call from Thunderbolt's father, Eric "Blazer" Wildfire."

"The legendary wrestler?" John "Thunderbird" Proudstar wondered. Born on an Apache reservation in Arizona, Thunderbird's mutant gene gave him the abilities of a super-athlete: Super strength, speed, endurance, and durability.

"No, the legendary drunkard. Of course the legendary wrestler!" Kyle snapped. The Boston-born electrokinetic was very proud of his family's business.

"Calm down Kyle. Anyway, he has sent invitations for you all to come and see WWE SmackDown! live." Quick-Kick announced.

"Alright, we'll get to see Dad wrestle in person!" Kyle whooped. "You guys are going to love seeing him live."

"I'm sure we will Kyle." Quick-Kick chuckled. "Alright, before we continue...has anyone heard from Elisa lately?" Elisa was back in New York.

"Hey! Phone!" shouted Hardcase, the Green Beret third-in-command of the Malibu Joes. He, alongside the whole base, helped care for the motley crew of mutants. "It's the adult loon. I got it on speakerphone."

"Hi guys!" Elisa's voice came from the speakerphone.

"Hey Elisa!" The other West Coast Misfits chorused.

"What's up?" Rahne said into the phone.

"I heard you guys got invitations to see Kyle's dad on the job."

"Yeah, we did." Terrell laughed. Elisa's sad sigh could be heard on the other end.

"Well, you'll have to go without me. I won't be able to make it. You see, I'm at family court and my boyfriend is having...issues with his ex-wife." Elisa explained.

"Father put the desk down!" A young woman's voice could be heard in the background accompanying a crashing noise. "Mother! How in the world did you manage to get a missile launcher in here?" An explosion was heard.

"Sounds like a party at the Clock Tower." Kyle quipped.

"I gotta go. Goliath just shoved an end table down Demona's throat. I'll see you guys around."

"Bye, Elisa!" The kids chorused.

"Anyway, back to matter at hand." said Quick Kick as he turned off the speakerphone amid the crashing sounds in the background. "Now we have a few rules to put down before you go: 1) Ace, Rictor, Terrell, no flirting."

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" Terrell pouted.

"2) Trini, try to get along with Kyle. And that goes for you too, Toshiro."

"Easier said than done." Toshiro scowled, crossing his arms.

"Kyle has a talent for irritation." Trini added, glaring daggers at the electrokinetic. Trini's metal wings were sheathed in her body so she wouldn't be noticed.

"3) Do not destroy the building...oh yeah, and 4) This was given to us by Kyle: Try not to get into any fights with anyone even if they are jerks, and if you do, don't get caught...very funny Kyle" Quick-Kick shot a deadpan look at a laughing Kyle.

"Hey, the Thunderbolt aims to please." Kyle snickered.

"Oh yeah, and the most important rule!" Quick Kick produced a piece of paper. "This was faxed to us by Hawk due to a few...incidents with Trinity: No chasing after wrestlers or Divas. I better not find any of them tied up and on the bus. Oh, and don't bother trying to hide out in their cars. We'll be doing a head count at the end. Now let's get on that bus!"

The Fleet Center, Boston, a few hours later

A few hours later, the bus had arrived at the arena, and the group had started wandering around.

"Hey Kyle, is your brother around here?" asked Trini. Kyle shrugged.

"The Thunderbolt has no clue! Anyway, the Thunderbolt wants you all to watch out. Some of the people around here are a little...strange."

"How so?" Trini wondered.

"Get back here you weirdo!" A feminine voice screamed out. It was revealed to be WWE ring announcer Lillian Garcia. The blonde was chasing after Goldust, a very strange wrestler from Hollywood known for his short platinum blonde hair (That he often wore a wig over), odd gold-and-black make-up, and his gold-and-black costume. He apparently was wearing a dress over that costume.

"I fell pretty/Oh so pretty..." Goldust sang as he ran down the hall, Lillian in hot pursuit.

"Who the heck was that?" asked a very shocked Rictor

"That was Goldust. He's a weird one." Kyle rolled his eyes. "He's one of the wrestlers and the lady chasing him is the ring announcer."

"Is anyone here sane?" Rahne asked.

"Not by much." Kyle smirked. Suddenly two guys, one African-American, and one Caucasian wearing a cowboy hat, both dressed in black muscle shirts and jeans, ran by with tables and what looked like a jug of beer. "And that would be Faarooq and Bradshaw, aka the APA. Hey what's up guys?"

"Pay back on those nWo jerks, come on guys!" With that said three other guys ran behind them with more tables. One was a big Caucasian guy, the other was African-American, the third was a short guy with blonde hair, all dressed in glasses and camouflage.

"That would be Bubba, Spike and D-Von: the Dudley Boyz." Kyle pointed out.

"Trini, you're taking this well." John noted.

"I lived in a town where monster attacks were an everyday occurrence so I'm used to this." The yellow-wearing Asian girl replied with a shrug.

"How bad were the attacks?" asked Terrell.

"Well, let's put it this way: some people I know actually placed bets on how long before the Rangers would show up or how long before they blew up the monster, as well as how long before some of the Rangers hooked up." Trini added.

"C'mon, let's get to our seats." Ace looked at his watch. The West Coast Misfits immediately went out to the seating area.

A couple hours later

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Stephanie McMahon, the GM of SmackDown, dressed in a nice business suit, yelled out in her infamously loud voice. "Welcome to SmackDown!"

"Geez! And I thought that blonde Tommy dated for a while was loud." Terrell grumbled.

"She wasn't that bloody loud!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Not you, Halibut-Brain." Trini chuckled. "The Tommy from Angel Grove."

"Oh, okay." Tommy nodded. "Sorry." A staff member ran to the ring and handed a couple index cards to Stephanie. The woman looked at them and nodded.

"Okay, thanks. Uhm..." Stephanie put the mike to her mouth. "Will whoever sprayed Triple H's car saying 'The Game Sucks', please clean it off..." Kyle started snickering at that.

The parking lot

"MY CAR!" Triple H screamed. Sprayed across his silver rental car in black ink was "The Game Sucks".

Back at the arena

"...And due to a... problem between the ring announcer and a wrestler, I will be subbing for her tonight. Thank you, enjoy the show!"

"At least she won't be singing." Kyle groaned. And with that said, the show started up.

Two hours later

The group walked out of the arena towards the bus because the show was over.

"Well, that was interesting." Ace snickered.

"Trini, Theresa, did you really have to punch out the commentator wearing that crown?" Quick-Kick asked the Irish and Asian girl.

"You mean Jerry "The King" Lawler? The pervert wouldn't leave us alone!" Trini defended.

"This is punishment for something I did in a past life isn't it?" Quick-Kick groaned.

"Pretty much." Kicker nodded.

"Where do you guys want to go to next as long as we're on the road?" Ace asked.

"Angel Grove!" Trini grinned, clapping her hands happily.

"Isn't that where Trini's from?" Toshiro remembered.

"Yeah, she needs to tell her parents anyway." Ali replied.

"Heaven help us when we get there." Quick-Kick sighed.

The end


	2. on the road

There is no disclaimer. Pizzazz ran it over.

Pizzazz: Hey! Why am I getting blamed? Aja can't drive either!

Me: She's not the one that was always being yelled at to watch out! Does "PIZZAZZ! LOOK OUT" ring a bell?

Pizzazz: Fine, fine, whatever! (Pizzazz storms out. She spots Riot with Jem and they start fighting over Riot)

Riot: MAAAAMAAAAA!

Me: Okay...now let's get to the story since the others are...occupied. (Riot is out cold. Jem and Pizzazz are trying to strangle each other.)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to L1701E, Marvel Comics, Saban Entertainment, and Disney.

Road Trip! Chapter 2!

On the road

A few hours later, the group was on the way to Angel Grove.

"Okay..." Kicker calmed the kids down and started to brief them. "Now, after hearing what Trini told us there are a few extra rules." She produced a clipboard. "1. Kyle, no picking fights with anyone and that includes people in this group."

"Nuts." Kyle groused, crossing his arms.

"2. Those of you who have physical mutations, keep the inducers on so those Power Ranger people or whatever don't bug us."

"I can sheathe my wings in my body, so I don't need one." Trini told Kicker.

"We could take those walking overgrown crayons!" Kyle yelled.

"They say Angel Grove is the least mutant-tolerant place on earth." Tommy gulped.

"It is because they often confuse mutants with those monsters that regularly attack the city." Toshi explained.

"The worst part is, some mutants are as bad as those monsters." Rahne sighed.

"It's not you guys we are worried about." Quick-Kick said from the driver's seat. "We don't want to have to deal with a riot in town if you guys try to take on the Power Rangers."

"I heard the yellow one mysteriously disappeared for a while." Ali scratched her head. Trini slowly sank in her seat. Kicker rolled her eyes and went back to her clipboard.

"3. Ace and Terrell...no flirting with anyone."

"Nuts. I wanted to see what the Pink Ranger looked like without her uniform." Terrell pouted.

What a pervert. Trini thought.

"4. Toshiro, no setting anything on fire."

"You must be mistaking me for Pyro." Toshi rolled his eyes.

"5. Athena, try not to pick any fights with anyone."

"Not my fault." Athena shrugged. "People want to take me on."

"And for the love of anything sane, I had better not hear anything about any of you guys catching any of these aliens that run around in town and sending them to the Triplets for experiments." Kicker finished sternly.

"Well, there goes my day." John chuckled. "Those aliens looked like cheap wrestling gimmicks."

Angel Grove Park, a couple hours later

"Well...home sweet home." Trini muttered, running a hand through her hair as the group got off the bus and wandered around.

"Hello...check that out." Ace said with a grin as he pointed to what appeared to be a beautiful woman wearing golden scorpion-themed armor and had what appeared to be an ice pack on her head.

"Stupid Rito." Scorpina muttered under her breath. "Rita tells him to swipe some soda and that skull-faced moron ends up bring back two bottles of tequila, and it just so happens were all stupid enough to be in the mood to do some drinking. Just because I am the least known alien and the most human I have to get the stupid aspirin."

"Who or what was that?" Toshiro asked in a confused manner.

"I think it is...was that Scorpina chick Trini told us about." Ace chuckled. "She's a looker. But then again, they say the hottest chicks can also be the most evil."

"Okay, we all know why else I'm here." Trini sighed. "Let's get this over with. Geez, I wish Elisa was here for moral support." Suddenly, a radio on a bench flashed a special news report.

"We interrupt this program to bring a special news bulletin. A courthouse in New York City mysteriously exploded earlier today. Witnesses reported three what appeared to be mythical gargoyles in the area. Two were fighting about something with relationship issues and a third was trying to break them up." The news announcer said.

"Okay Trini go talk to your parents and take Theresa with you." Kicker said. "You know what? I'll come in with you."

"You don't have to..." Trini started.

"I think ye should, Kicker. Her parents may not take to her wings too well." Theresa nodded. Trini sighed.

"Alright. I'll be back in a little while. I'll meet you guys here." A short time later, Kicker, Trini, and Theresa arrived at Trini's house. "Well...here goes." The dark-haired girl sighed, knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" A female voice asked.

"Mom? It's me Trini." A kindly-looking woman, who obviously was the source of Trini's looks, answered the door.

"Trini? It's you! What are you doing here? Where have you been? You just up and disappeared!" The woman hugged Trini.

"It's...a long story. I...I...I have something to tell you. Can we go inside? It's kind of private." Trini sighed.

"Who are the blondes with you?" Ms. Kwan blinked.

"They're my friends." Trini smiled slightly.

"My name's Amber. And this is Theresa." Kicker smiled, motioning to Theresa.

"Hello, Mrs. Kwan." Theresa smiled. "May we come in?" Mrs. Kwan let them in. The four walked into the living room and she sat down in an arm chair.

"First, where's Dad? I have to tell him too."

"Your father is on his way home from work." A door closing was heard. "Ah, here he is now." With that said Trini's father, an older Asian man with some gray in his dark hair walked into the room.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Kwan asked as he walked into the room. "Trini?" His jaw dropped. "Is that you?"

"Hi, Dad." Trini smiled slightly. "It's been too long.

"She brought some friends with her." Ms. Kwan added as her husband sat down on a chair next to her.

"It has been too long, Trini. You just up and vanished. We looked all over for you." Mr. Kwan said. "We thought you may have been kidnapped ."

"Nobody kidnapped me." Trini replied. "I can take care of myself. Besides, I...made a discovery about myself, and I...I was too afraid to tell you guys...Don't worry, I do like guys..." Trini tried to joke. "It's a...genetic thing. My friend Theresa has it."

"I'm a mutant, Mr. and Mrs. Kwan. Second-generation mutant to be exact." Theresa smirked.

"And so am I, Mom and Dad." Trini sighed. "Terry here can create a powerful sonic scream. As for me..." Trini spread her metal wings out.

"H-how did you get those wings?" Mrs. Kwan stammered.

"My back hurt one day and they just popped out." Trini explained.

"Where'd they come from?"

"They were just...there." Trini sighed, her wings gleaming.

"Did those monsters that run rampant do this to you?" Mr. Kwan growled. "They've kidnapped people before.

"No." Kicker explained. "Your daughter has something called an X-Gene. It's a piece of genetic information that triggers mutagenic changes in people. It can alter appearances, and/or grant a myriad of powers. In Theresa's case, she can generate powerful sonic vibrations. In Trini's case, she has wings made of a form of living metal that allows her to fly."

"How did she get those wings?" Mr. Kwan asked.

"I just got them." Trini replied. Mr. Kwan looked at his daughter with steely eyes.

"You're like those monsters, then." He said. "I've heard of mutants. They're like the monsters. You're like one of them now, aren't you? Aren't you?"

"Dad..."

"I've heard that the mutants are related to Rita's creatures!" Mr. Kwan snapped. "it fits! They all have those weird powers! I wouldn't be surprised if that psycho Magneto is working with her."

"I highly doubt that." Theresa grumbled under her breath. "Magneto hates her as much as he hates the X-Men...I think."

"Mr. Kwan..." Kicker raised her voice slightly in an attempt to calm him down.

"But Dad..." Trini said.

"Honey, wait..." Mrs. Kwan tried to calm her husband down.

"Get out of here."

"B-but dad..."

"Don't call me that! You are no longer my daughter. Go back to Rita Repulsa!" With that said, Trini ran off in tears.

"Honey, stop!" Mrs. Kwan called after her daughter.

"Jerk." muttered Theresa as she chased after Trini. If Kyle were here, he would've punched him in the mouth! Theresa saw her communication watch blink. "Siryn here. Come in."

"Theresa, it's Thunderbird." John Proudstar's voice was heard from her communicator watch. "Where are you?"

"I'm looking for Trini. Her parents didn't take it well, and she ran off. Actually, her father took it real bad. He disowned her." Theresa sighed.

"That's harsh." John said. "I knew that would happen. Good luck finding her. We'll meet you at the youth center. Tommy is currently there having an eating contest with some guy in blue. (A/N: For ranger fans info: I screwed around with the timeline. The cast for Turbo with the exception of Jason, Zack and Trini and Aisha all the other originals stayed rangers, Kat's still around, but Justin is nowhere to be seen good riddance little punk, Kimberly took her powers back and that letter never happened)

The lake, a little while later.

Theresa found Trini sitting by the lake, staring into the water in a despondent manner, her wings sheathed.

"Hey, how are ye holding up?" The Irish blonde asked, sitting next to Trini and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"This stinks!" Trini sighed. "I should've realized it that Dad would freak out. He lost it when he found out my cousin Xi'an was a mutant."

"What can ye do?" Theresa tried to reassure her friend. "He's probably just afraid. Those monsters that come down around this town are like mutants, only uglier." Trini sniffled and let out a giggle.

"Yeah, they make the Morlocks look like beauty queens." Trini chuckled. Suddenly, what looked like a skeleton wearing an Army helmet and painted in camouflage came down with some weird grey men that looked like they were made of clay. They hit the ground face first, moaning.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK TILL OUR HANGOVERS WEAR OFF!" Rita's screech could be heard all the way from the moon.

"Geez, sis!" Rito Repulso moaned as he held his head. "I said I was sorry about the mix up!" Rito noticed Theresa and Trini staring at him like he was nuts. "Ooh, I get to torment people!" Rito snickered as he started to run towards the girls.

"Thank you." Trini muttered. "I have something to take my anger out on."

Angel Grove Youth Center

"Geez, I want to go home." Monkeywrench muttered.

"This undercover idea is a bloody joke!" Torch grumbled.

"Why do you think cobra commander called us back?"

"Hey guys, let's have some fun. Two words: joy ride." Buzzer smirked as he pointed to a blue jeep parked over on the side of the road that had Senator Kelly on top passed out thanks to a drunken binge. Next to it was a red car that was rocking back and forth. "Um... let's take the jeep." With that said, the Dreadnoks jumped in the jeep and drove off, causing Senator Kelly to fall off the hood. The senator moaned as he got to his feet.

"Hey what AAAAARGH!" Kelly mumbled right before he was ran over by a futuristicGreen car driven by someone wearinggreen spandex. He got out of the car alongside four others in blue,yellow, pink and black they were joined by some one wearing red spandex.

"Tommy, you were supposed to be watching my jeep!" The figure in blue snapped at the figure in red.

"Sorry, Rocky." The red-clad person replied. "I got...distracted."

"You got distracted by making out with Kat in Red Lightning?" the figure in black snickered.

"Shut up Billy!" Tommy, the man in red, yelled at the figure in black "AAAAGH!" The figure in pink started kicking the crud out of him. "Ow! Quit it Kim! I'm sorry!"

"I'll give you sorry!" The pink-clad figure yelled as she continued stomping. Kelly watched the whole thing and groaned.

"First mutants, now weirdoes in spandex." Kelly growled.

"Jerk!" Adam, the figure in green , snapped as he kicked Kelly in the groin, making the senator howl. "That's for calling us weird!" Suddenly, the West Coast Misfits ran by.

"Excuse us! Superheroes coming through!" Terrell whooped.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to go stop the monster?" Tanya, the figure in yellow, remembered.

"What gave you that clue?" Kimberly joked sarcastically as she stopped beating up on Tommy. "And people wonder why the others didn't want to come back." By the time the Rangers showed up, Rito was out cold, and the Putties were nowhere to be seen.

"Well, that was...interesting" Billy noted as the group looked the scene over.

"Momma?" Rito moaned.

The bus stop

"Oh there you guys are." Kicker smiled as the West Coast Misfits returned to the bus. "Sorry, Trin. I couldn't convince your father."

"It's alright. Thanks for trying, Kicker." Trini nodded with a sigh as she boarded.

"What happened?" Kicker asked the kids.

"Don't ask." Ace groaned.

"This town's full of jabronies!" Kyle grumbled.

"Where to next, mates?" Tommy wondered.

"How about Salem? That's where Hope, Lexie and Celeste live, right?" Ali suggested.

"Oh man!" The boys moaned.

End of Chapter 2

In the story, I am writing where Elisa and Trini were imprisoned the three mentioned above were in the same cell. Those three are from a soap opera called "Days of our Lives".

Starting next chapter, I'll put bios up for the people I added in for the West Coast Misfits.


	3. like sands through the hour glass

Road Trip!

Okay, it's round three! I would have a disclaimer for you, but unfortunately Lexie just took the disclaimer and is trying to chase her brother with it. It doesn't matter anyway. You guys read the previous disclaimer so you know the drill! Bye now! (Author goes to stop Lexie and Marlena who just joined in from killing Tony)

Me: Come on, you guys! Don't kill him! Well… not yet anyway!

Lexie and Marlena: Why not?

Me: We need him for the story! You can kill him later!

Both: Oh, okay… (The girls go backstage, muttering)

Before I continue its time to start the bios!

Code Name: Archangel

Real Name: Trini Kwan

Affiliation: West Coast Misfits

Powers: Archangel possesses wings that are made of a form of organic steel. The wings are very strong, and at the same time, are light and flexible. The wings can fire a seemingly endless supply of extremely sharp metal "feathers". Archangel's wings are foldable; in fact, she can retract them into her own body at will. Trini's physiology was altered by her X-Gene to accommodate flight, including hollow bones.

History: Trini Kwan was on her way back home to her native Angel Grove from Switzerland when the event known as "Stryker Sunday" occurred. During that event, the psychotic Rev. William Stryker activated a machine that caused X-Genes to activate all over the New York area. The effects of the device activated Trini's dormant X-Gene, causing her body to develop metallic wings and her physiology to adapt for flight. Shortly afterward, she was captured and sent to Genosha. She was placed in a cell with four other mutants, who eventually were rescued by the West Coast Misfits. Trini joined that group and now lives with them. When she revealed her mutation upon a visit to Angel Grove, her parents disowned her. She and Thunderbolt cannot stand each other.

Chapter 3: Like sands through the hourglass…

Out on the road

"Are we there yet?" Terrell whined. The speedster was trying to keep his mind off the fact that he had been in a bus for a very long time.

"No, Terrell." Quick Kick sighed from the driver's seat. "Just five more minutes. As Danny Glover once said, 'I'm getting too old for this stuff'." Meanwhile, Siryn was noticing that Trini was messing with a strange device.

"Hey Trini, what are ye messing with?" Theresa asked. Trini looked up from her gadget.

"Oh, something that belonged to my friend Billy." Trini smiled.

"What does it do?" Theresa blinked. Trini's face scrunched in thought as the yellow-clad Asian girl examined the gadget.

"Well…to be honest with you…I have no clue." With that said Trini pushed a red button on the device. "Oh well. I guess it really doesn't do anything."

Bayville

Meanwhile, in Bayville, Duncan was walking to his car when suddenly he was caught in a strange beam of energy and ended up in a castle.

"What the-!" A confused Duncan looked around. "Where am I?"

"AAAAAAAH! YOU PERVERT!" A woman in a weird dress screamed. She and a guy that looked like he had no skin apparently were in a...compromising situation together. They both used what appeared to be magic wands to start shooting at the screaming football player. One blast hit him and turned him into a weird looking thing that was part flower and part animal, with a beak, blue skin with purple dots, and a flag with a picture of a ball and screw on it on his tail.

Why me? Duncan thought.

Salem

"Welcome to Salem." Dazzler read from the sign as the gang approached the town.

"I hate this place." Ace grumbled as the gang disembarked.

"Yeah. Nobody can figure what's going on here!" John exclaimed. The boys had heard about this place and the weird goings-on from Trini, but it confused the heck out of them.

"This place confuses the Thunderbolt." Kyle groaned.

"What the…!" Tommy shouted suddenly. They jumped out of the way of a mob that was chasing a man with brown hair who appeared to be in his 40s, dressed in a white shirt with a black vest and brown slacks.

"Oh, great." Trini sighed. "Lexie told me that this was going on when I saw her last. Apparently it's still going on. Speaking of which…." Meanwhile, the boys were scratching their heads, trying to figure out the reason for the mob. In Salem, it could have been over anything.

"Do you get what's going on in this town, Ace?" John blinked, ducking a flying cow. "Who is that guy and why are they all trying to get him?"

"Don't ask me! I'm not sure if the body-snatching incident I heard about happening here was real!" Ace exclaimed, dodging a torch.

"Wait, was the body-snatching before or after the alien abduction?" Kyle scratched his head, watching a kitchen sink fly by him.

"There was no body-snatching or alien abductions, boys. Not yet, anyway." Trini replied. "Only a matter of time in this town."

"Oh yeah! The Thunderbolt got it mixed up with the attack of the horny fish people from Atlantis!" Kyle realized as best he could, ducking a monkeywrench.

"Horny fish people from Atlantis?" Ace and John asked Kyle together in exasperation.

"I don't remember hearing about that…" Terrell thought out loud.

"Get back here! I call dibs on him because he's my brother!" yelled Lexie as she chased after the man. Lexie, an African-American woman who bore a slight resemblance to Omarosa, yelled out, swinging a katana she had apparently swiped from her brother.

"Maybe it was about a horse stampede." Tommy suggested, watching the mob.

"Nah, I still think it was about the brain-switching." Ace suggested.

"What brain-switching?" Tommy scratched his head.

"Maybe it was during that time they went to France." Terrell thought out loud.

"I thought they went to Italy." Ace blinked. Alison and Theresa sighed.

"Those boys will never figure it out." Theresa sighed, shaking her head.

"Hey! Leave some for us!" Hope, a brunette who bored a resemblance to a young Raquel Welch, screamed as she followed behind with a baseball bat. "Where's your mother, Lexie?"

"Taking up the rear. She's bringing Alice." Lexie answered.

"Hey guys!" Trini waved at the women with a big grin.

"Hi Trini!" Lexie smiled as she and Hope stopped chasing Tony "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Trini replied.

"Hey, did you not get transformed into a toad once?" Ace piped up, pointing at Lexie.

"No, I believe she was the one abducted by aliens." Toshi shook his head.

"That never happened!" Terrell exclaimed. "Did it?"

"No, I think it was when the mermaids came to town." Tommy suggested.

"Who's that, Lexie?" Trini asked, ignoring the boys and pointing at the screaming man.

"My half-brother Tony. Half the town is trying to kill him again." Lexie shrugged.

"What'd he do this time?" Rahne asked.

"I believed he held the town hostage with nuclear missiles." Toshi remembered. "Did he?"

"No he didn't, Sushi!" Kyle snapped. "He set the White House on fire! Wait a minute…" Trini sighed.

"We explained 15 times, and they still don't get it." The Asian girl mumbled under her breath.

"Wait a minute. Where is Celeste at?" Hope asked.

"Get him! My premonition says he's going to get it at last!" Celeste, an African-American woman with straight hair, screeched as she ran by pushing an old lady in a wheel chair.

"Maybe Batman could help us." A really confused Tommy suggested.

"Batman's a comic book, jabroni." Kyle groaned.

"I thought Jen and Lucas set his house on fire." Hope blinked.

"I thought it was the magic green cow's house!" Terrell exclaimed.

"What magic green cow?" Tommy wondered.

"My head hurts…" John moaned.

"They did set it alight, but the fire department put it out." Lexie explained.

"Rats." Hope pouted.

"What rats?" Ace asked.

"What have we gotten into?" Siryn muttered.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON?" Ace howled in frustration. A few hours later, the group was getting ready to leave.

"Aw, man! And I was hoping I could hook up with that blonde." Terrell moaned, rubbing a red hand-shaped spot on his cheek.

"Sorry Terrell, but Abby isn't really your type." Trini told the air-controlling speedster as they boarded the bus.

"So, where to next?" asked Kicker as she took the wheel.

"NEW YORK!" The kids all shouted.

"Okay! New York it is!"

End of chapter

Next: The West Coast Misfits go to New York!

And we'll coming to the end, so stay tuned!

Pietro: And there will be more fan service!

Me: Get out of here, you idiot! This isn't _Neon Genesis Evangelion_, and you're not Misato Katsuagi!

: Get out of here, you idiot! This isn't , and you're not Misato Katsuagi!

Pietro: It isn't? And I'm not?

Me: GET HIM OUT OF HERE! (Raven shows up and drags Pietro away kicking and screaming while mumbling about killing B.A for giving Pietro coffee.)

Thank you and have a good night!


	4. we're here!

**Road Trip!**

**Here we go! The end of the story at last!**

**_Everyone: YAY!_**

**But first here is the disclaimer**

**_Everyone: BOO!_**

**Sorry guys, I have no choice. Unless you guys want to face the lawyers…(Everyone scatters) …Okay, everyone belongs to whoever, you should know by now. Right now, it's bio time!**

**This might be late by the time this is posted but I have to say this: R.I.P Eddie Guerrero, you will be missed.**

_Codename: Neko (Neko is the Japanese word for cat)_

_Real Name: Elisa Maza_

_Affiliation: West Coast Misfits (part-time membership), New York Police Department._

_Special Powers: Neko has the ability to change into any type of cat, from the common housecat to the ancient sabertooth tiger. Her powers extend to the entire cat family. In her cat forms, she is able to communicate with other cats as easily as two people can talk to each other. She has the added ability to assume a half-human half-cat transitional form, although that talent is rarely used. In her transformed states, she retains her human intelligence, and has all the abilities of her cat forms, such as enhanced senses._

_Origin: Elisa worked as a detective in the New York City Police Department when the event known as "Stryker Sunday" hit. Her dormant X-Gene was activated, granting her the power to transform into any member of the cat family. Her X-Gene was activated as she tried to help quell a riot. Shortly after that, she was captured and thrown into a cell with four other mutants. She escaped with them, and was offered membership in the West Coast Misfits. However, she decided to join as a part-time member because of her duties with the NYPD. Recently, for some odd reason, she has gained a liking for shredding clothes in her feline forms._

Chapter 4: We're Here!

**New York City**

The West Coast Misfits' van drove towards the city known as the Big Apple, New York City.

"Welcome to New York." Theresa Rourke, the blonde Irish mutant screamer codenamed Siryn read from the sign.

"It seems pretty quiet to me." Trini Kwan, the metallic-winged mutant codenamed Archangel, noted as a large van pulled up by them. The van contained what looked like four human-like turtles with colorful masks. "What the-?"

"Excuse me…" The turtle with the blue bandanna asked politely. "Can you tell us where the nearest Pizza Hut is? We lost our map."

"We're not from around here, so we have no clue." Kyle Wildfire, the Boston-born electrokinetic codenamed Thunderbolt, replied.

"Bummer, dudes." The turtle wearing an orange bandanna sighed in disappointment as the van pulled away.

"That…was weird." John Proudstar, the Apache powerhouse codenamed Thunderbird, blinked.

"Okay…" Ace Starr, the LA-born lion-like feral mutant codenamed Wildstar, mumbled. "Um…let's just go find Elisa before any other weirdness happens, okay?"

"I wonder if we will meet any of those gargoyles Elisa told us about while we're here?" Toshiro Yashida, the Japanese plasma generator codenamed Sunfire, remembered.

"I doubt it." Kyle rolled his eyes. "Elisa told us how secretive those gargoyle guys are." Pretty soon, the van arrived in front of Central Park. The group explored the park.

"Where is she?" Theresa looked at her watch. She noticed a car nearby. "Oh, never mind!" She started waving. "Hey Elisa!"

"Hey guys!" Elisa smiled and waved to her friends as she was walking up from her car "What are you doing here?"

"We were on a road trip, and figured we come say hi." The Mexican sonic generator known as Rictor answered.

"What the heck?" A familiar blond jock whined. "Can't I get rid of you muties at all?" Duncan Matthews whined as he walked up to the group. "You guys are almost as annoying as those gargoyle things. I heard rumors about them. Especially those four teenage gargoyles. Geez I wish that somebody would prove once and for all if they do exist, and if they do, mount them as museum exhibits!" Elisa rolled her eyes.

"Oh look, Mr. Happy Shiny Day is here to brighten up our lives." Kyle snickered.

"Looks like he's advertising his insecurities again." Ace added.

"Hey jerk!" Trini scowled, crossing her arms.

"What, mutie?" Duncan sneered.

"You know those rumored gargoyles you were just badmouthing?" Trini smirked.

"Yeah, what about those Harry Potter rejects?"

_Oy._ Tommy Sharpe, the shark-like mutant codenamed Chilljaw thought to himself, shaking his head. _I'd hate to be this guy if he ever runs into Raven and Bard. They'd show him what suff straight out of the vein of Harry Potter could do._ Tommy started snickering to himself.

"Ummm, Mr. Matthews…" Elisa smiled, pointing behind the jock. Standing behind him were two gargoyles. One was a powerful-looking bluish-purple-skinned male with long brown hair, and the other was a female with lighter blue skin and red hair. They didn't look very happy. "They're standing right behind you. Hello Goliath. Hello Demona." "Hello, Elisa." Goliath greeted, adding a growl in Duncan's direction as a the pale-faced jock turned around.

"Look like they just got out of family court, dudes." Jack McCormick, the animal-shifter codenamed Beast King, snickered quietly.

"So…" Demona, the redheaded female, leaned forward, her face right up to Duncan's. "You have a problem with us?" Duncan could only muster an 'Eep'.

"…You know, the Thunderbolt thinks that the redhead gargoyle's voice…well, it sounds like that chick on Star Trek." Kyle noted. **(1)**

"Whatever ye say, Kyle." Theresa rolled her eyes.

"I didn't see anything, so nothing can be proven." Elisa snickered as Goliath and Demona dragged a kicking and screaming Duncan into a nearby alley.

"So…" Terrell Mason, the Compton-born speedster codenamed Velocity, blinked. "…now what do we do?"

"I know!" Elisa grinned. "That senator…what's his name? Kelly? Well, he is in town. Why don't you all have some fun and trash his house?"

"Hey, um…remember last time we met the senator?" Ace piped up. "Even those Power Ranger guys were chasing him. But I can't help but wonder…" He started scratching his chin. "How in the world did the Yellow Ranger get all the way out there?"

"Yeah, heh heh…" Trini laughed nervously. "Imagine that…" The dark-haired girl decided to change the subject. "I got a better idea! Let's find out where that Duncan guy is staying, and trash his place!" A little while later, the gang was wrecking the deluxe suite of one Duncan Matthews.

"I haven't had this much fun since I was in college." Elisa chuckled as the dark-haired detective spray-painted 'Gargoyles Rule' on the wall. Right next to the 'FoH sucks' graphic. "Where are Trini and Kyle? They're not fighting again, are they?"

"No." Theresa shook her head. "Kyle is blowing out all the electrical devices, and Trini is impaling everything in sight." In Duncan's bedroom, Kyle had just used his electrical powers to blow out the clock radio when he noticed Trini spray-painting on a wall.

"What in the name of all that does not suck are you writing?" Kyle grimaced as he looked at the message. "The Power Rangers were here?"

"Hey, I figured it would spook him if the idiot thought it was true." Trini shrugged with a smirk. Kyle nodded.

"Good point." Kyle complimented. "Hey, how about this: 'The VR Troopers were here' too?" Trini grinned.

"Hey, for once, you came up with a good idea!" The dark-haired girl grinned. "Who else would be good?"

"I know…" Trini answered with an evil smirk as she wrote it on the wall. A little while later, Duncan came back to the hotel room.

"What happened to my room!"Duncan screamed as he looked at the writing on the wall. "I'm getting harassed by the…Power Rangers and the V.R. Troopers?"Duncan blinked in confusion. "What did I do to them? And who the hell are the Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills? And why are all my clothes shredded to ribbons?" A little while later, our heroes were hanging out in Elisa's apartment.

"Well, that was fun." X-23 noted, sipping soda from a can with a straw. The others laughed in agreement.

"Yeah." Ace agreed. "It rocked."

"Oh yeah." Rictor smiled.

"I got to raid the fridge!" Tommy Sharpe, the shark-like mutant codenamed Chilljaw, grinned, revealing his sharp front teeth. Suddenly, an explosion was heard from outside the apartment…from the roof to be exact.

"Oh, great!" Elisa moaned. "There goes Goliath and Demona again. Be right back, guys." The detective left to see if she could stop the noise.

"Okay Elisa, we'll wait here." Theresa waved.

"Man, those two must've had one _nasty_ divorce." John snickered.

"I think Demona betrayed the clan or something." Ali scratched.

"Yeah, she did." Kyle confirmed with a nod. "She has a Magneto complex." They heard Elisa screaming from the roof.

"Goliath, no! Put that down! Demona, drop the bazooka! You're gonna wake up the neighbors! Angela, please stop banging your head on the wall…" A little while later, after things had calmed down, Elisa came back inside.

"So…where to now?" asked Trini.

"The Thunderbolt has an idea…" Kyle smirked.

**The Xavier Institute, some time later**

"ARRRRRRGH!" The redheaded telepath/telekinetic named Jean Grey screamed as she chased after Elisa, who was in the form of a cheetah. Elisa had shredded her clothes for some odd reason. Meanwhile, Trini was arguing with the ice-making X-Man Bobby Drake, codenamed Iceman.

"You're on something!" Trini snapped at Bobby. "How can you think that Street Fighter is better than Zelda?"

"Easy! Better graphics!" Bobby snapped back.

"Yeah, in 1992! At least Zelda has a freaking plot!" Trini argued.

"Well, Street Fighter had better characters!" Bobby argued back.

"One word, _Booby_: depth!"

"Yeah right, bird-brain!" Bobby snapped angrily. "Zelda has as much depth as a flowerpot!"

"One more word, Frosty. Just one…" Trini growled threateningly. "…and I _will_ throw feathers up where the sun doesn't shine.

"WHERE IS HE?" Rose Wilson, the white-haired X-Man codenamed Ravager screamed in rage from her room. "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT STUPID SNOW-BOY! He froze my closet over!" Bobby quickly fled as Rose raced down the stairs.

"He went that way." Rictor pointed out as Bobby ran down the hallway. Rose immediately engaged in pursuit. Elisa, finally losing Jean, turned back into human form as she ran in, noticing the chase.

"And they're off." Elisa quipped.

"OW!" Cyclops yelled out in pain as Kyle threw him through a table for seemingly no reason.

"Never a dull moment." Kicker sighed.

"Yeah. What a trip." Quick Kick sighed in agreement.

_**The End**_


End file.
